Reunion
by and.why.the.hell.not
Summary: Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock is back in London and wants to surprise John. He is startled when he doesn t find him in the flat. And a bad feeling grows inside of him. Sadder than the reunion in the series. John is hurt and has psychological problems. Sherlock realises the great extent his actions had on his best friend and has to comfort him.


Reunion

After he had faked his own suicide Sherlock had been travelling around the world destroying Moriarty´s network. When Mycroft had brought him back the first thing he had asked about was John. He had become furious when his brother had told him that he had had no idea what the doctor was doing. Sherlock had wanted him to keep an eye on him. _Well then I have to find out by myself_ he had thought to himself and had left Mycroft with not another word.

The first thing Sherlock had done was to go to 221B Baker Street. He picked the lock when Mr. Hudson had left to go shopping and was astound when he entered the living room. Everything had looked the same as before he had...left...despite the fact that the whole room had been covered in dust. It had seemed that nobody had entered the flat for a very long time. Something had broken in Sherlock when he saw the room so lifeless. _Why did John leave the flat? There are so many memories in it and he always was the sentimental one_ Sherlock had thought. The he had received a text message.

 **He is not there. He never was there again after your jump. You will find him in his old flat. Be nice, he needs it ~MH**

After his outburst in Mycroft´s office his brother must have been researching about John. _Why leave? And why go to his old flat? It is small lonely and he used it to hide himself from the outside world after he came back from Afghanistan. And why the sudden sensitivity in Mycroft´s words?_ A bad feeling developed in Sherlock´s chest.

Sherlock had wanted to surprise John and therefore had waited across the street of John´s old flat until he had seen him leave. When the door had opened and John had stepped out Sherlock had been relieved to see him but also shocked to see him in that state. John had had lost a few pounds, his clothings had been fluttering around his body. He had looked sad and Sherlock had noticed his right leg limb when John had walked outside the door following left to him. When John had turned around the corner Sherlock had awakened from his frozen condition and had picked the lock of his friend´s flat.

Now Sherlock was sitting on the couch across the door, waiting for John to come back. He was excited for the look on John´s face when he entered and saw him sitting there with crossed legs and hands resting on the armrest. He closed his eyes and listened carefully for any sound from the floor. When he heard John opening the front door with his keys he opened his eyes and readied himself for what was coming next. His heart was racing in his chest and he could feel the blood rush through his veins when he heard the footsteps coming nearer. Then the door was opened and John entered the room, shopping bag in his hands. His eyes fell on Sherlock.

"Hello" Sherlock had totally forgotten his dramatical line that he had prepared for this moment and his voice sounded unsteady.

"Hi" John said quietly turning to his right and walking into the kitchen leaving a startled Sherlock behind in the other room. He calmly opened the bag and started sorting the groceries into the fridge and the cupboards. Sherlock was confused. _Why is he so calm, he couldn´t have known that I am alive...could he?_ He asked himself and stood up. He followed John into the kitchen. He was nearly finished with the groceries.

"Are you not surprised to see me?" he asked quietly but got no answer from John. Then he repeated the question, a little bit louder this time.

"Why should I?" John, who had heard him the first time, asked in a whisper.

"Because you haven´t seen me in two years" Sherlock was even more confused and started to wonder if John was angry with him and therefore acted like this. But Sherlock knew John and he was certainly not acting right now.

"What are you talking about?" John asked taking a short glance at Sherlock. He had been focused on the groceries before and had not looked at him. Now he was finished and set the kettle on the stove.

"I am seeing you every day" he added leaving the kitchen. Sherlock followed him thinking about what was going on. _He couldn´t have seen me. That´s impossible. Unless..._ and suddenly Sherlock understood his friend´s reaction and his evasive behaviour.

"You think that I am a hallucination" he stated and immediately felt sorry for his friend. He must have been so broken after Sherlock had died, or had faked his death more apparently, that his mind played a game on him by showing him the one thing he had wished to see again so badly.

"Of course you are. Sherlock is...dead" Sherlock felt sick. Guilt flooded over him and he looked at his friend wondering how he could have done something so cruel to him.

"John, listen to me...I am not a hallucination, I am back...I didn´t die that day at Barts. It has all been made up to delude the snipers that were threatening to kill you." he stepped closer to John who sat at his desk and had shown no reaction to his attempt to explain everything.

"No that´s not true. That is just another story that my mind tells me to reconcile the pain." John looked at him once again and his face showed pure sadness.

"John, you don´t understand...I am _real_ " he said stepping next to John and bent over.

"John.." he said when he lifted his hand looking John into the eyes and touched John´s shoulder. John jumped immediately and stepped away from Sherlock. His face was now showing shock and pure confusion.

"That´s not possible" he said touching his shoulder with his right hand. He frowned. He had certainly felt a touch, the warmth of a hand.

"It can´t be." He was confused and his mind was spinning. Suddenly he felt unsteady on his own feet and swayed a little bit. Sherlock, who saw that, made a step towards him in an attempt to steady him but John held his hands protectively in front of him.

"No! Stay where you are!" he shouted and Sherlock saw fear in his friend´s lifted his arms in surrender to show that he was no threat and spoke very quietly.

"John, listen to me. I _am_ here. I was away, but I´ve come back." he took another step in John´s direction and this time John didn´t flinch away but he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side only glimpsing at Sherlock´s movements.

"It can´t be true. I am just going insane" he whispered.

"John you are the sanest person I ever met and I am extremely sorry for what I did to you" Sherlock said and closed the distance between him and John. Now he was standing only inches away from him. John didn´t say anything but his head dropped into his hands covering his eyes. A single tear dropped on the ground and Sherlock´s heart ached when he heard the sobbing followed by more tears. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

" _You are alive._.."John brought out and leaned his head against Sherlock´s chest. He hugged his hands around Sherlock and held him as if he never wanted to let go.

"I am so sorry John. I will never leave you ever again" Sherlock said laying his head on John´s.

"I promise"

And so they stood there in silence for several minutes supported by the closeness to each other.


End file.
